As the game of golf has become increasingly popular, the price of golf equipment has soared. There is an extensive variety of golf clubs which are designed to satisfy the desires and skills of golf enthusiasts who range from duffers to pros. Although modern golf clubs show an amazing variety, they tend to have one thing in common, a high price. It is not uncommon to pay in excess of three-hundred dollars for a single golf club. Thus a full set of fourteen golf clubs can represent an investment of over four-thousand dollars! Not surprisingly, there is an increasing desire among golfers to protect their substantial investment in golf clubs. Unfortunately, the dynamics of modern golf are replete with opportunities in which a golfer's sizeable investment in his golf clubs can be damaged. For example, there is a growing trend of theft of golf clubs from unattended golf bags. Faced with an unattended golf bag, it is an easy and almost untraceable matter for a thief to remove a club and simply walk away. More daring thieves may even be tempted to take the entire golf bag. Excessive wear of golf clubs can also damage a golfer's investment in his golf equipment. Modern high caliber golf clubs are frequently constructed from high performance materials, such as graphite composites. Although these high performance materials provide many desirable characteristics, these material are often relatively soft and can therefore become marred easily. Thus, for example, the mere act of transporting a golf bag containing such high caliber golf clubs can nick or otherwise mar the clubs and thus damage the golfer's investment in the clubs.